My Favorite Mistake
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London’s engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos. Full Summary inside...
1. My Favorite Mistake

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow.

_I woke up and called this morning _

_The tone of your voice was a warning _

_That you don't care for me anymore _

_I made up the bed we sleep in _

_I looked at the clock when you creep in _

_6 AM and I'm alone _

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending _

_To the bad day, I was just beginning _

_When you go all I know is _

_You're my favorite mistake _

"Nat, honey, today!" Maddie yells into the back room of their Pasadena apartment.

"Coming! I can't find my headband!" the spitting image of Maddie, Natalie Madeline Margaret Genevieve Catherine Fitzpatrick.

"Did you check your head?"

Natalie comes racing into the room, then says, "No…"

Maddie sees the headband hanging to the door knob to the closet. She points to it, and Natalie hits her forehead like, 'Duh!'.

"Oh, I forgot I put it there. Thanks, Mom." she says, giggling about hanging it on a doorknob

"Anytime." Maddie says, smiling at her daughter, "Now let's get going, you have school to go to and I have boring snobs to listen to drone on and on about silk and rayon all day."

"Right, sorry." Natalie says and giggles again.

"You're forgiven." Maddie says with a smile, "Remember, you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at two, so I'll pick you up early."

"How early?"

"I was thinking…one thirty…"

"One." Natalie says.

"One fifteen."

"One."

"One twenty."

"One ten."

"One fifteen."

"One-oh-five."

"One forty five."

"One fifteen."

"One fifteen. Deal."

_Now your friends are sorry for me _

_They watch you pretend to adore me _

_But I'm no fool to this game _

_Now here comes your secret lover _

_She'll be unlike any other _

_Until your guilt goes up in flames _

_Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending _

_To the bad day I've gotten used to spending _

_When you go all I know is _

_You're my favorite mistake _

_You're my favorite mistake _

"So…what's the appointment for again?" Natalie asks once they're in the car.

"Your unusual reaction to shellfish." Maddie says.

"But I always go to the bathroom after I eat shellfish."

"_That's _the unusual reaction."

"Ohhhh…"

_Maybe nothing lasts forever _

_Even when you stay together _

_I don't need forever after It's your laughter _

_Won't let me go so I'm holding on this way _

_Well did you know _

_Could you tell _

_You were the only one _

_That I ever loved _

_When everything's so wrong _

"So…can we go to lunch after?" Natalie asks.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" Maddie asks.

"Anywhere that doesn't have shellfish."

Maddie shakes her head with a laugh, "You got it, Girlie."

_Did you see me walking by _

_Did it ever make you cry _

_You're my favorite mistake _

_You're my favorite mistake _

_You're my favorite mistake_

**A/N: Okay, so what did everyone think? I think it has potential. : ) Pleeeeeease review!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	2. Everyday Is A Winding Road

**Kokogirl: I know, me 2! I'm glad I'm the first one, J Thanks! Of course I will, J It looks really cool, I'll read it A.S.A.P., J **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**Lynnicaec: okay, lol. J thanks 4 reading!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**Shoelace22: Thanks! I plan to! J **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow.

"Everyday Is A Winding Road"

Upon arriving at work, Maddie was almost immediately ambushed with piles of papers, designs to approve, re-draw, draw, and about four thousand conferences to attend.

"Madeline!" her very uptight, very annoying boss shouts in the doorway of Maddie's now cluttered office.

"Please, Ms. Camden, Maddie." Maddie said.

"Your given name is Madeline so that is the name I will call you."

"Alright…what did you need me for?"

"You have a call on line one."

"But…isn't Linda supposed to-"

"Linda is out today, therefore I am giving you your messages, is that a problem?"

"No, no, who's on the phone?"

"A Miss Natalie Fitzpatrick,"

"Nat?"

"No, Nat_alie_. She says it's, 'mega important,'"

"Alright, thank-you." Maddie says, as she slides backwards in her roll-around chair to her phone, picks up the phone and presses one, "Hey Nat."

"Hi Mom, oh my GOD there's something so important I have to tell you!" Maddie's elated eleven year old says.

"Okay, spill,"

"Well, y'know how Kristy's always stealing her sister's make-up, just because…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well today she-"

"Madeline, conference, room 2A, NOW." Ms. Camden says as she struts by.

"Honey, I have to go." Maddie says into the phone, then switches it to speaker so she can collect all of her things for the conference, while Ms. Camden waits in the doorway.

"Oh, Cross Camden again?"

Maddie panics as she says quickly, "Ms. Camden's not cross, you know that." then she looks at Ms. Camden like, '_Where _did she get that?'

"Yeah-huh, remember when you told me she reminds you of Mr. Moseby-"

"Y'know, I have to go, like now, so I'll call you back as soon as I can, love ya."

Maddie slaps the speaker phone and smiles at Ms. Camden, "Children…" she says as she rolls her eyes.

Ms. Camden purses her lips as Maddie, armed with design portfolios passes her and they head to conference room 2A.

Meanwhile, at Washington Middle School Natalie and her friend Kristy who has waterproof make-up all over her face, and can't get it off. Natalie's pacing nervously around the bathroom in the school, she can't begin to imagine why her mother didn't listen to her emergency.

"She _always _listens when I talk!" Natalie says.

"Nat, big picture here, I look like a clown!" Kristy says.

"Come on, her conferences only last about thirty minutes, I'll call her back then."

"But what if she can't come? Or can't help?"  
"Krist, she'll be able to help, don't worry."

Back at the Fashion Industry, Maddie's sitting in the conference trying desperately to stay awake as various drones babble endlessly about the fiber count of rayon.

"And to share her outlook on five percent rayon versus five percent polyester is much better is Madeline Fitzpatrick."

"Hm?" Maddie says, "Oh, oh, of course," she says, and collects her sketch portfolio.

She stands next to the easel and sets her sketches on it.

"Hi, I'm Madeline, Maddie, and I think that rayon is much fancier material than polyester, and makes the clothing appear, and feel like a much better quality item…"

The others nod in approval.

Maddie smiles and continues, "Rayon, being synthetic, like polyester, makes it more or less for dress material, but it could also be used for-"

_Ring, Ring!_

Maddie's cell phone sounded as everyone stared.

"Um, anyway, it could also be used for-"

_Ring, ring, RING!_

"Maddie, I think that's you…" the man who had been speaking before her said.

"Oh, my, yes, it is. Does anyone mind…no? Okay," she says, and runs to her purse.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Natalie! I'm in a conference, and they actually _wanted _my opinion! I-"

"Mom, we have a 911."

"What's going on?"

"Kristy can't get her waterproof make-up off before Science, and now Riley can't get the pins in her skirt out so it's long again, and one's stuck in her leg, and-it's a total mess! Mom, I totally need you here, or we're _all _looking at detention this weekend."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Maddie says.

As she's heading for the door, she says, "If you'll all excuse me, I have a 911."  
She dashes through the office, down the elevator, to the parking structure, and into her gold Lexus SUV.

After breaking several laws getting there, and more for not signing in to get into the school, she dashes down the halls of the school looking for the girls' bathroom that Natalie's in.

She opens the door of about five before she finds the one with three panic stricken eleven year olds in it.

"Mom! Thank God!" Natalie says.

"Hey. So what trouble have you gotten into now?" Maddie asks.

"Okay, well, Kristy has on waterproof make-up, which might as well have been put on with a _Sharpie_, and Riley has a pin stuck in her leg, and her skirt is stuck short, so we're all gonna get detention!"

"Okay, well, Kristy, waterproof make-up is not permanent, all you need is some simple make-up remover, and Riley, when we get that pin out, you're going to have to see a doctor, because you could get sick from that, and I'll fix your skirt," Maddie immediately goes to work, she takes out her make-up remover, and puts it on a Kleenex for Kristy, then she bends down to examine Riley's knee, it wasn't so bad, but he skirt did _not _want to be long, Maddie had to really fight with it, but it ended up looking fine.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fitzpatrick!" Kristy and Riley both said.

"Wow, I wish my mom was as cool as you," Riley said

"Aw, you're welcome girls."

After Riley and Kristy file out of the bathroom, Natalie hangs back.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime,"

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"You're the best,"

"Thanks, lovely,"

The two of them walk to Natalie's science together. After she's inside, Maddie heads back to her car.

-------------

After school lets out, Maddie waits in her car for Natalie.

"Hey Mom!" Natalie says rushing to the car.

"Hey, Nat! How was the rest of your day?"  
"Pretty good, oh, we watched flies in a dome, and one got out, and Randy got so scared he peed!"

"Ew…gross."

"Yeah, but it was _so _funny! Everyone about died laughing! _Even _Mr. Lowell!"

"Poor kid, I bet he was humiliated."

"Not really, he ended up laughing, Randy doesn't let people make fun of him,"

"Good."

They chit chated about this and that until they got to the apartment building.

"Man, I love being home." Natalie said as they walked through the door.

"I hear ya, sister." Maddie said, "Oh, Dang it!"

"What?"

"I forgot to get the mail."

"I'll go get it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, take the key, we're box-"

"Seven. I know."

"Okay, be careful."

"Noted."

Natalie ran down the hallway, hopped in the elevator and danced her way around the main lobby area to '_Just The Girl' _by The Click Five.

She finally got to the mail boxes, and opened seven's.

In it was a piece of paper with, "Fitzpatrick. Madeline & Natalie."

"That's us," Natalie thought, as she pulled out a thick stack of letters.

When she got back to the apartment, she says, "Back."  
"Great! Who'd we get mail from?" Maddie says.

" 'Kay, we got a letter from…Visa, Cosmo, your subscription expired, electric bill, phone bill, Popstar, _my _subscription expired, bank statement, Nordstrom, London Tipton, Saks-"

"Wait go back,"

"London Tipton? What's that? Like one of those Donna Karen, Dana Buchman, Diane von Furstenberg, Liz Claiborne designer people you like so much?"

"No, silly, London Tipton was this girl who's dad owned the hotel I used to work in back in Boston."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah, but what could she be sending me?" Maddie says as she takes the letter from Natalie and opens it carefully.

The letter is an invitation, that Maddie swears is gold trimmed, and in the finest calligraphy is written:

_Dear Miss Madeline Margaret Genevieve Catherine Fitzpatrick,_

_You have been cordially invited to the unity of _

_Miss London Eyscalsta Tipton_

_To Mr. Cody Jackson Martin _

_In holy matrimony_

Maddie nearly dropped the invitation, "CODY! London's marrying _Cody_!"

"Who?"

"There were these two twins at the hotel too, they always caused trouble, and messed things up. Wow, I can't believe this."

"So, did they like each other even then?"

"No way, they were about three years younger than us, and we always found them annoying."

"So this London girl, were you friends?"

"Well, I guess, but I was always really envious of her."

"Why?"  
"Hello! Her father owned a hotel, all your grandfather owned was a cheese collection, _shaped _like a hotel! That, and she was pretty, and had all the boyfriends, and all the money, and expensive clothes, and jewelry, and _ugh! _I wanted to be her."

"So are we going…?"

"Of course, these were two of my friends, plus, none of them have met you."

"They haven't? Really?"

"Nope, I left when I found out about you."

"Why?"  
"You've heard the story, because I was scared, and needed to be away from everything."

"Huh…it'll be cool to see all these people you knew, Boston sounds fabulous. And this London chick, sounds like a trip!"

"Trust me, she is."

**A/N: TAFN, that's all for now!**

**--Britannia**


	3. Always Somethin' There To Remind Me

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow. I also do not own Starbucks, (I wish I did, I be sooooo rich) Frappaccino (best drinks ever, I wish I got credit for making those fabulous things part of the world!), or Starbucks' drink, 'Java chip,' my personal fave, again, wished I owned it!

"_Always _Somethin' There To Remind Me"

"When exactly _is _the wedding?" Natalie asks, as she's helping Maddie set the table for the two of them.

"Uh…" Maddie says, picking up the invitation for reference, "Three…months."

"Aw…" Natalie whines.

"Don't worry, they're engaged, and you know Cody, always has to have things prepared in advance."

"Yeah, but three months is a bit much…"

"Yeah…"

"So basically we're going to celebrate the engagement, then?"  
"Yep."

"When?"

"Monday, they want us on a plane and flying fifty some miles for seven hours across the U.S. to Boston."

"I can't picture you an East Coast girl…"

"Yeah, well, that's why I became a West Coast girl."

"Seriously, is Pasadena where you imagined living when you worked in the hotel?"  
"No. I imagined living across the street from Fenway Park."

"But you grew up across the street from Fenway— ohhh…"

"But it's okay, I'd rather be here with you than there with them."

"Really?"

"Um-hum."

"Mom…?"

"Yes, My Lovely." Maddie said as she began pouring water into two glasses.

"Are you ever gonna tell me about my dad?"

Maddie's hand slipped, resulting in spilling water everywhere, "Oh my God!"  
"That was my bad…I shouldn't've asked," Natalie said jumping up to get a towel.

"No, no, it's alright that you asked, I just don't know what to give as answer. Because I've always been one-hundred percent honest with you, and now…I don't want to be…"  
"Did he like…well, did he…I mean did…were you…okay, you knew him right?"

There was a long silence, and Natalie was dying of suspense.

"Well…"

"Okay, here's where a lie I told him, and the truth are going to collide, see, I don't want to say anything, because if you happen to see him— "

"If I happen to see him? What! You…you mean he might be there when we go to the Tipton?" Natalie asked, both excited and nervous.

"Possibly…"

"OH MY GODDDDD!" She screeched excitedly, "I can't _believe _it!"

"Nat…you can't act like he's your dad…"

"Why…" she asked, her expression immediately changing.

"Because…he doesn't know you're his…"  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"No."

"But…but…why not?"

"Because…I thought we'd be better off if he didn't know, he wanted to name his first child Chlorine, Nat. I _think _the decision was unanimous."

"But he still should've known. I mean come on, if it were me, I would wanna know if I had a kid in Pasadena!"

"Well, yeah, okay, I should've told him, but come on, Nat, he wasn't exactly…I mean…he didn't…he…"

"What…?"

"His intelligence level…was of an insect."

A horrible gasp comes from Natalie, "_What!"_

"I know! And I thank the Lord every day that you got my brains,"

"Wow Mom…me too!"  
They hug, as Maddie's wondering how Natalie can go from being gaspy and upset one minute, to happy and hugging the next. _That _was definitely Lance.

They went about the rest of the evening normally, and before they knew it, it was Monday, and time for them to go back to Boston. Although Natalie couldn't have been more excited, Maddie was secretly dreading it. These were all the people she'd ran from as fast as she could eleven years ago, she couldn't believe she was actually going back voluntarily.

Maddie decided she wouldn't let Natalie know she didn't want to go back to Boston as she headed into the living room that morning. She found her daughter sitting on top of her suitcase, totally decked out in Diva travel wear.

"Geez, Nat, I know I said be sure you're ready by six, but it's only four thirty…how long have you been up?"

Natalie didn't give her answer, she sat there, with her chin in her hands, which were rested on her knees, silent.

"Uh…Nat!" Maddie said again, "Natalie!" this time, she walked over to her and removed her daughter's sunglasses, and as she suspected, she was asleep.

Maddie laughed lightly as she gently tapped her daughter.

"What…?" Natalie asked

"Honey, you fell asleep on your suitcase."

"Huh? No I didn't…"

"Yeah you did. Honey, we leave at six fifteen, it's four thirty, how long have you been up?"

"I dunno…two…"

"Nat…good thing we're flying really far, at least you can sleep on the plane."  
"Yeah."

"Do you want anything?"

"Coffee!"

"You don't drink coffee."

"Yes…I drink 'ccino,"

"Oh, of course, there's one in the fridge."

"'Kay. I need like four." She said as she got her Frappaccino out of the refrigerator.

Maddie laughed, "Sorry, there's only one, I'll get you a caff fix at the airport, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Does Boston have a Starbucks?"

"Of course."

"Great, I can't live without Java Chips…"

"Girlie, I don't think any of us could!"

They both laugh at that, as Natalie downs about half of her Frappacinno.

"Whoa, slow down. It's not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but we are, and I need caffeine!"

"Wow, I have an eleven year old with a caffeine addiction, the Walton's would be _furious._"

Natalie just rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a laugh, she was very used to her mother's interesting sense of humor.

"So, y'think London'll like me?"

"Are you kidding? They'll all love you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Trust me My Lovely, everyone will see you as the fabulous, amazing, and well mannered kid I know's in there somewhere," she said with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding."

"Ha ha. Hey, are we staying in the Tipton?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Are Cody and London staying there?"  
"Probably…"

"Cool, cool. Hey, how did London know our address?"

"I don't know…she probably had a comprehensive search done and someone follow me."

"_Ugh!_" Natalie shuddered, "Freaky."

"Well, that's London. Are you hungry?"

"No…not really,"

"You will be by the time we get to the airport, I mean, you're probably still digesting dinner."

"Yeah. Hey, when you came into the living room all ready and stuff, and woke me up, if we weren't 'sposed to be ready 'til six why were you coming out here?"

Uh-oh, busted.

"Because…" she pauses, "I was…"

"Nervous about Boston? Come on Mom, you can't keep stuff from me."

"Okay, fine I admit it."

"There ya go."

"I'm so nervous about going back, I mean I left all these people because of stigma, and of course, people looking at me like I'm the biggest social disaster there ever was, I mean, Pasadena was a new start, no one knew us, and despite I was eighteen and had a newborn, the people here treated me like I was worth listening to, unlike everyone else in Boston did. And, I'm just afraid everyone's going to think I've gotten nowhere."

"But you _have _gotten somewhere. Somewhere great, you're successful, we have money, and we live in the swanky side of Pasadena, like there is another side, but…Mom, as long as it's facts, and you know you've come far, that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Sweetie. But, look, if we go back…and what if Lance sees you? And sees me, and everything just…falls apart, and I run out of there like I did back then…"

"Mom, you're not gonna run out. 'Kay? I know you better than anyone, and I know you want to show those people up, and tell 'em they can't call Madeline Margaret Genevieve Catherine Fitzpatrick a social disaster because she's in the Fashion Industry, makes a ton of money, and lives in Pasadena."  
"What did I do to deserve a daughter as great as you?"

"What did _I _do to deserve a _mom _as great as you?" Natalie said

"I love you, Nat." she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Love you too, Mom."

When they pulled back, Natalie asked, "So…are ya still nervous?"

"A little."

"Good, we improved. And a little nervous is good."

Maddie smiled and shook her head, "Good."

"Maybe we could hit the road a little early…give us some time to Starbucks it before we board…"

"And we can eat…I'd kill for a cinnamon bun…"

"Great let's hit it."

"Wait…it's five o'clock, we have to leave at six, and I don't think _anything _is open at five or even at six."

"Stuff in the airport is…"

"Yes, but we can't leave before six."

"Why not…?"

"Because, it's against social order, have I taught you nothing?"

"Social order? Have you switched bodies with Emily Gilmore?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Come on…I need more coffee,"

"You finished that _entire _Frappaccino?"

Natalie held up the empty bottle a jingled it around.

"Nice. Well, we can't leave until six."

"Five thirty, come on."

"Six."

"Five forty five."

"Six."

"Five fifty."

"Six."

"Five fifty five."

"Five fifty five."

"Five forty five."

"Six."

"Five fifty."

"Five fifty."

"Five forty five."

"Five fifty five."

"Five forty five."

"Fine. Five forty five."

"Five forty five?"

"Five forty five. Deal."  
"Ye-essssssssssss!"

"You're so strange." Maddie said, with a good humored tone.

**A/N: Kay: ) what did everyone think? Next chapter very soon! **

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	4. You're On The Road, With No Destination

**Ally-617-luv-tv: Sorry, I've been extremely busy and I've written bits and pieces from chapters to come and forgot I had this one! Haha, yay! I have like _all _the Gilmore Girls seasons on DVD and I can't tell you how many times I've had to use the 'Gilmore-isms.' book! LOL I tried to use 'now' stuff so no one would get confused! LOL Thanks! I'm so glad you like it!**

**Lymaris: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Ghilliekitten: Yeah, I know! LOL I'm very unpredictable. :P. Thanks 4 reading!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**

**-------**

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow. Title of _chapter _comes from U2's '_Beautiful Day' _

"You're On the Road, But You've Got No Destination"

----

"Five forty five, let's hit it!" Natalie suddenly announced.

"Alright, alright." Maddie said, putting on her sunglasses, although there was a heavy marine layer, and no sun quite yet. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton suitcase, and Natalie grabbed her Roxy one, and they both crashed out the door to their apartment. As Maddie was about to lock it behind them, they began their checklist:

"Mail stopped?" She asked Natalie.

"Yep."

"Paper stopped?"

"Yep."

"All food that could get rotten in the freezer, or eaten yesterday?"

"Yep."

"The cat's staying with Kristy?"  
"Ye-…no! No! I forgot to give the cat to Kristy, oh my God, how could I have forgotten that? Oh no, I— "

She pauses, "Wait a minute, we don't have a cat!"

"I know I was just messing with you."

"That was just mean! I got all worried and everything,"

"I'm sorry, geeze,"

"I guess you're forgiven, come on, it's almost six, and I need more coffee."

"Please do not rush me, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick is never _rushed _anywhere."

"Neither is _Natalie _Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, but she's also not held back from coffee, so can we _please _hurry!"  
"Yeah, yeah, fine."

Maddie locks up the door and puts the keys in her handbag and says to Natalie, "Well, we're off."

Natalie smiles and says as they're walking down the stairs to the lobby, "So, do think we'll see 'You Know Who' at the hotel?"

" 'You Know Who' who?"

"Mom, 'You Know Who' who!"

"No I don't know who who!"

"Yes you do!"

"Natalie, I swear to you, I don't know who who."

"You have to know who who, because if you didn't know who who then I would not be happy right now!"

"Child, you give me migraines." Maddie says _semi _joking, and attempting to hold her head, "Let's back up, is by any chance this who who the reason your name isn't Chlorine?"  
"Yes! I _knew _you knew who who!"  
"Nat…I honestly don't think it would help matters if we see who who, because he doesn't know about you, and I know you're going to want to tell him, but that's just it, you _can't._"

"Why…?"

"Because! He's going to want to know you and marry me, and I just can't handle that."  
"Well, if you don't want him around why did you sleep with him?"

"Because, I wasn't thinking."

"So…it was a mistake…"

"In a matter of speaking. Nat, the action was a mistake, the _product _was not."

"But because of the action or now titled 'the mistake' you got me, so that makes me a mistake."

"No, Natalie, a mistake is something you could and would take back, and I would _never _take you back."

"But you'd take back sleeping with him, which, in turn, created me, so if you took that back, you take me back too,"  
"No, look, Natalie, that may have not been the best decision, especially considering the timing, I had just finished high school, hadn't turned eighteen yet, and I was pregnant. So, no, it wasn't a wise decision, and maybe sometimes I think of it as a mistake, but it's my favorite mistake. And Natalie Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, don't ever for one second think that I think of you as a mistake. You are the best, most important, perfect thing in my life. And even when I look back on all the crappy things that have happened and all the things I screwed up, I look at you and see the one thing I did right. You're the one thing in my life that is always sweet, good, kind, caring, and one hell of a best friend, and without you, I wouldn't have any reason to get up in the morning. So yes, if meaning I may have had a tad to drink that night and was a little upset about not acing the Geography test, turned to a friend, and ended up with you is a bad thing, then oh well. Six hours of labor, _all _the stigma, my family not speaking to me for six years, and getting every horrible comment and stare from passing people I've never even met before, were all worth it. I ended up with the most perfect girl on the planet, and I never thought I could be this happy in the whole situation, living alone…just us. But honestly, Nat, this is the happiest I've ever been." Maddie of course was tearing up, and crying, and so was Natalie.

"I'm sorry." Natalie says crying on her mother's shoulder as they hug mid landing of the staircase.

"No," Maddie whispers, "You have nothing to be sorry for," she strokes her daughter's blonde hair.

"Yes I do," Natalie says, "I thought you didn't even like Dad…but I should've assumed…I mean…" she starts crying harder, "I'm sorry."

"Natalie, shhh…you have nothing to be sorry for, I've never told you the whole story before. Truthfully because I'm a bit embarrassed by it. You've know me all your life, right?"

Natalie nods.

"And you know I _never _make decisions without analyzing everything first, right?"

Natalie nods again.

"So, y'know, I felt like this was the _one_ time I didn't, and look what happened. But then I think…well, she _is _the best thing that ever happened to you, so maybe taking risks aren't so terrible and foolhardy after all…"

"I'm also sorry I said you thought I was a mistake."  
"Nat, you don't need to apologize, believe me, I forgive you."

"But…even if I thought it…I shouldn't've said it. I mean, come on, we spend like _all _our time together…but you _did _say my conception was a mistake…"

"Natalie, the whole subject is a bit sensitive, but…the person and timing could have been better, that's all I'll say."

Natalie shakes her head with a laugh, "So is Dad like the only guy you ever…"

Before Natalie can finish her sentence, Maddie's nodding.

"Huh…" Natalie says.

"Yeah, it's sad, I know. But every time I meet someone and they ask about me and I say I have an eleven year old, they say, '_How _old are you again,' and I reply with, 'twenty-nine,' they say, 'Oh, _look _at the time! I have to be going,' and leave." Maddie says.

"Really?"

"Yes, but hey, then I come home and we talk about how the guy's zipper was down all through dinner. And I rather have that then whatever petty relationship I'd get with the guy who can't accept my eleven year old daughter."

"Insightful,"

"Thanks."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Nat."

They smile at each other, then link arms, and proceed to take their suitcases outside to get a cab.

"We're _never _gonna get a cab at six A.M.," Maddie says.

"Mom, let me handle it." Natalie says as she notices a man with a horse and carriage parked by the pretzel stand.

"Hey! Excuse me, Sir!" Natalie says.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"My mom and I need to get to like the border of Pasadena, pronto,"

"Oh, alright, I need work, no one _ever _needs carriage rides before eight, and that's when my shift is off, I almost never get paid!" he was an older man, he had white hair, and a white moustache. He was short in stature, but still not quite as short as Natalie, in fact, she had yet to meet someone that didn't have a form of dwarfism, that wasn't shorter than she was. Standing at four foot three barefoot, and four foot six in her favorite pair of _Mudd _shoes, she, as you can tell, is a very petite person.

Maddie, on the other hand, was about the same height, standing at only five foot three, she is a tad on the short side herself.

"Thank-you, sir." Natalie said, "Hey Mom!" she calls to Maddie.

Maddie took both her and Nat's suitcases, and wheeled them over.

"This gentleman is taking us to the border of Pasadena, so a cab there can take us to L.A.X.," Natalie declares

"Really? Sir, are you sure?" Maddie says.

"Oh, yes, it's no problem."

"Alright. Riding in style, nice job, Nat."

"Thanks." she says as they sit together in the horse drawn carriage.

As the horse starts to pull the carriage along, they look around at Pasadena, it looks very ghost town-ish. Only a few people and cars out and about.

"I don't think I've ever seen Pasadena from a carriage before…" Maddie says.

"I know! I feel like we're in _Jersey Girl_!" Natalie exclaims excitedly.

They chit-chat about Boston, London, the wedding, and the twins the whole way there, which a few Pop Culture comparisons thrown in, but no conversation is complete without those.

The carriage ride was a bit lengthy, but worth it because they got to see the city they call home from a different light entirely. When they finally reached their destination, which was a bit of city looking area with cabs everywhere, Natalie and Maddie paid the driver, and headed off to get a cab.

"What's Christmas in Boston like?" Natalie asks dragging her suitcase along.

"Just like it is here…" Maddie says like, "Duh."

"No, like, does it snow?"

"Sometimes…"

"Is it magical?"

"It can be…"

"I was conceived around Christmas, right?"

"Yeah…" Maddie says like, '_Don't _remind me'

"Did Dad like Christmas?"

"I don't think I ever asked him…he was more of a fan of summer holidays."

"Huh…like you?"

"Yes, like me."

"Wow. Did he like Boston?"  
"Um-hum. But it was always his dream to live in California, because he loves water so much."

"Ohhhh."

They stop at a street corner, and attempt to hail a taxi, surprisingly, it doesn't take long.

"Yay! We got one!" Natalie exclaims, grabbing her suitcase and yanking it into the cab with her.

"L.A.X., please." Maddie says.

"You got it." The driver, who looks like he took a bath in grease, says.

He takes a look at the two similar looking blondes in the rear-view mirror, and says, "So where are you two headed off so early?"

"Boston." Maddie says.

"Ah. Great city. Lovely at Christmas." he says.

Natalie smiles at Maddie smugly. Maddie shakes her head as she rolls her eyes.

"Be sure you look at The Tipton, let me tell you, that's one _heck _of a hotel."

"Don't I know it. I worked there when I was younger and a friend of mine's father owns it."

"No kiddin'? That's awesome!"

"Yeah,"

"So, why'dja move out here?"

"Because…I got a job offer."

"Huh…" he says.

He and Maddie chatted about that for a majority of the ride to the airport, Natalie wishing the entire time that they had gotten a different cab.

Finally arriving at the airport was like deliverance for Natalie, but Maddie wouldn't have minded talking for a little longer, Natalie practically had to drag her out of the cab.

"Mom, we have a schedule, as in the plane _will _take off even if we're not on it."  
"I know, I'm coming." she says to Natalie. Then turns to the driver, slips him a fifty and says, "It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Same here, good luck on your trip."

"Thanks," she says.

When they're out of the cab, and it drives off, Natalie's staring at Maddie.

"What?" she says.

"Oh my GOD, Mom! You were _so _flirting with the cab driver!"  
"I was not,"

"Yes you were!"

"Honey, it's been a long time— "

"Ew! Oh my flipping God, Mom! You're thinking about d— "

"Watch what euphemism you choose to use, young lady."  
"Young lady? _Young lady_! Mom, you've never called me that ONCE in my entire life! Is it because I was asking about Dad?"

"No."

"Yes, it is! You hate the thought of me wanting to know him, so you went weird on me and wanted to get wiggy with the cab driver!"

"Natalie! I don't feel like that, honest. It's just, talking about him makes me feel like I know he's moved on, and I haven't."

"Mom, _he doesn't know about me_. If he moved on, it makes sense! Not so much for you, on the other end, but come on."

"Natalie, I don't want to fight with you, let's just put this on hold until we get on the plane, and then you can pull a Menendez."

"Fine." Natalie picks up her suitcase and pulls it ahead of Maddie.

They don't feel like talking to one another, but as they drag their suitcases into the food area, they can tell, this is going to be a _long _flight.

**A/N: Next chapter, VERY soon, I promise, promise, promise this time!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	5. Flyer's Remorse

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow. And a few fans of older NBC/CBS television may recognize the people Maddie and Natalie are seated next to! LOL Threw them in there for fun, LOL By the way, I don't own them. And I also don't own the lyrics to 'On The Ride', that was written by Alyson and Amanda Michalka.

"Flyer's Remorse"

Maddie and Natalie stood in the line at the airport's Starbucks. Natalie was still steamed over Maddie's display in the cab, and Maddie was steamed because she didn't see the error in her ways. But Natalie was going to make her see it, even if she had to bend over backwards to do it.

Natalie stepped up to the counter, "Can I get a Grande Java Chip, a Vendi Latté , extra foam. Three blueberry muffins, a strawberry scone, and a caramel macchiato. Please."

"And your name?" the lady behind the counter asked, processing her order.

"Natalie."

"Alright, Natalie, that'll be twenty two seventy five."

"Okay," Natalie reaches into her handbag and takes out a light blue leather _Dolce & Gabana _wallet. Maddie's eyes widen, then yanks up her purse and rummages through it, then sighs. Natalie has her wallet.

Natalie takes out a twenty, two one's, and three quarters. Then zips it and returns it to her handbag. Maddie returns to searching her purse, and she comes upon a bright pink leather _Roxy _wallet.

"Well, she's clever, but she's not to bright," Maddie thinks as she smiles at the wallet.

Nat _had _taken Maddie's wallet, but instead of keeping her own, she switched the two. Maddie checked inside it to make sure she hadn't switched the contents, but she hadn't. Her Washington Middle School Identification was visible through the plastic window. With Natalie smiling away in the photograph on it, and FITZPATRICK, NATALIE M. printed next to it.

Natalie collected her three coffees intending to drink them all, and her bag of snack goods, and sat down at a table with them. Maddie eyed her, as she stepped up to the counter herself, order one of everything inside the scone window, two of some of them. And about twelve espresso shots in every coffee. She got two double tall Latté s, and one caramel macchiato.

"That'll be thirty two twenty seven. And your name?" the lady said.

"Maddie." she said, as she took out Natalie's wallet.

"Hey! I earned that money walking Mrs. Lewis' demon dog!" Natalie says.  
"And I earned _that _money listening to Mrs. Camden hound me about _everything _I do day in and day out." she smiles, "Therefore, your crime was more malicious, my love."

Natalie scoffs, as she rolls her eyes. Maddie collects her now restaurant of assorted scones, and sits at a table next to Natalie. They ignore each other as they consume mass amounts of coffee.

They sit there in silence until two of the three coffees of Maddie's were consumed, and two _and a half _of the coffees of Natalie's were consumed when Maddie stood up, and said, "I think we should sit by the terminal, it's almost time for us to start boarding.

Natalie doesn't answer or even look up.

"You don't have to acknowledge it, just know I'll leave without you, and you'll have to find your own way back home and care until I get back in seven days."

That gets her attention, she doesn't jump up, but she does go with Maddie, taking her remaining scones, and the rest of her Latté with her.

The two of them walk along in silence as they reach the terminal, they sit down in chairs with one in between them.

"Okay, I know we're having a thing right now and you hate me, but will you at least talk to me." Maddie says.  
"No." Natalie answers.

"Why not? Look, I'm sorry I was talking to the cab driver, and I'm sorry that I get all freaky twlightzoney when ever your Dad comes up in conversation, but come on."

"Look, I'm more mad at myself, and I'm taking it out on you." Natalie says.

"Why?"

"Because, look, you were thinking about 'y'knowing' with the cab driver, and I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Natalie, child, WHY do you feel this constant need to blame yourself for everything that happens? Trust me, you had _nothing _to do with that."

"Well, you can't get over Dad because you have me— "

"Ah-ah-ah, I can't get over your Dad because something keeps telling me things should've worked between us, plus, no other guys appeal to me right now,"

"Mom, you said yourself, half the guys smarter and better looking than the cab driver don't want to date you 'cause your twenty-nine and have an eleven year old!"

"Honey, that's there loss, and again, not your fault."

"Mom! _I'm _the eleven year old that keeps them away! Sounds like my fault to me!"  
"Natalie! No, if they can't accept _everything, _every weird idiosyncrasy like I can't eat margarine, or that lawn gnomes freak me out, or after watching a scary movie, I can't sleep by myself. Or— "

"Really tall people in heels scare you." Natalie says with a smile.

Maddie shudders, "Yeah. If they can't accept my insane rich snob of a mother, the fact I like to eat soup through a straw, _and _my sweetheart best friend, then they aren't worth it."  
"But— "

"Ah-ah! No but's. There's no questions or conjunctions involved here."

Natalie nods, "Did…did Dad accept all of that?"

"Lent me his straw once."

Natalie tilts her head and smiles, "Mom why'd you— "

"Let him go? I have no idea."

"But you two— "

"I know we were good together, but Natalie…he wasn't ready to be a father, and forcing him to take responsibility would have been…just dream shattering."

"It wasn't dream shattering for you."

"I know, but…Honey, he and I are very different."

"Am I like him?"

"Well…you have his smile…and his eyes. You also have his personality,"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," Maddie nods, "In a way, once I got past the water obsession, I…think I loved him…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie shrieks excitedly and jumps up. Various people sitting near them turn and stare at her, "Sorry." she says casually, and sits down.

"You LOVED him! Really!"

"Yes…"

"Wow…then why…why did you leave?"

"Nat, I just told you,"

"Okay…well…did he love you?"  
"He said so…"

"OhmyGOSH!"

"Shhh…relax…"

"Mom! This is huge! I can't believe it!"  
"Well, don't believe it quietly, people are staring."

"Oh, sorry."

"FLIGHT 272 TO BOSTON, MASS. FLIGHT 272 BOSTON, MASS. APPROACH THE GATE." came blaring on a speaker.

"That's us." Maddie says.

"Off to see London, Cody, Zack, and Dad!"

"Yes, now let's go before the plane leaves without us!"

They head onto the boarding ramp and head into the plane.

"Where's your seat?" Natalie asks her mother while struggling with a massive suitcase.

"21A, where's yours?" Maddie replies.

"22F."

"So we're no where near each other."  
"Doesn't look like it."

"Aw, Man! I just _knew _something like this was going to happen!"

"I'll wave to you from the F's."

"Okay, come and talk to me when you can,"

"Sure."

They separate and wave to each other from their seats, Maddie sits down next to a very pale, dark haired woman in a suit.

"Hello."

The woman glances sideways from her book at Maddie. She gives her the once over sideways, then says primly, "Hello."

"I'm Maddie." Maddie says.

"Lillith, Dr. Lillith Sternan-Crane, if you're going to be formal."  
"Alright then, Miss Madeline Fitzpatrick, if _you're _going to be formal." Maddie laughs.

Lillith smiles partially, then turns back to her book.

"So, why are you headed to Boston?"

"I live there."

"Oh, and what were you doing in L.A.?"

"It was a stop from Seattle, I was visiting my ex-husband."

"Huh…I used to live in Boston,"

"Oh really?" she asks, even though she sounds _completely _uninterested.

"Yeah, I moved out here 'cause I had a baby."

"Really?" again, not a _hint _of interest in her voice.

"Yes, she's sitting back there actually."

"You didn't want to sit with her?"

"No, I did, I just didn't _get _to."

"Oh."

Maddie pretty much gave up after that, this woman was just _not _that friendly. Meanwhile, Natalie sat down next to an older woman with dark grey hair, she had on a loose matching pants and shirt, and she was intently reading 'Education, Monthly.'

"Hi." Natalie says.

"Well, hello." The woman says with a smile.

"You headed to Boston?"

"Yes, my daughter has a new house her and I'm going to see it."

"Really? My mom moved away from here a long time ago and we're going back to because a friend— er— _two _friends are engaged."

"Oh how exciting!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be cool to see all the people she was friends with when she was a kid,"

"Oh yes, that's always fun. Oh, my how terribly rude of me, I'm Dorothy Zbornack." the woman says putting out her hand.

"I'm Natalie Fitzpatrick,"

"_Fitzpatrick? _Do you work at 'Camden, Louis, Reynolds, & Fitzpatrick'?"

"No, my Mom does."

"Ah! I can't believe it! I love their designs!"

"Yeah, my mom's really great at designing, she stops to draw clothes designs at the weirdest times, like once, we were at the bank, and she just started drawing, it was kinda hilarious."

"Oh, she sounds interesting."

"She is."

"And Madeline's her name?"

"Yes, well, Maddie."

"Ah-ha,"

Natalie laughs, she liked Dorothy. However, Maddie did _not _like Lillith.

"So…" Maddie says.

"Y'know, Maddie, I think we would get along a lot better if we were very quiet," she holds an index finger up to her lips, "Shhh…"

Maddie sneers, and turns to mouth, "HELP!" to Natalie. Of course, Natalie interprets it immediately and shrugs, while _she _mouths, "I'm Sorry!" Maddie shakes her head and scoffs as she mouths again, "Who are you sitting next to?" Natalie smiles as she mouths back, "Dorothy Zbornack, she's SO nice." Maddie pulls a face, like, "NOT fair," and turns back around.

Natalie rolls her eyes with a smile, as Dorothy laughs.

"What?"

"Who was that? You two like read each other's minds, I had no idea what you were even saying!"

"Yeah, we do. It's weird, it's like, we don't have to try to think the same thoughts, it's kinda like we just have a way of knowing everything's gonna be okay, we laugh until we cry, read each other's minds, live with a smile, make it all worth while. Because, life has moments, that are hard to describe, where you're feeling great and feeling alive, like you're never coming down from this mountain you're on, because the view is so clear and it's crazy up there because life is amazing with her on the ride."

"Oh…like the ride of the roller coaster of life? That's really beautiful."

"Thanks. It's a song I've been working on."

"Oh, can I hear it?"

"Sure, but it might sound a little off without any music, but I'll try…okay." she clears her throat, and begins singing, "We don't have to try To think the same thoughts We just have a way Of knowing everything's gonna be okay We'll laugh 'til we cry Read each others minds Live with a smile Make it all worthwhile Make it all worthwhile Life has moments hard to describe Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain we're on Always knowing we're gonna be fine Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain were on The view is so clear And it's crazy up here Life is amazing with you on the ride We don't wanna sleep Just wanna stay up There's so much to say And not enough hours in the day We'll laugh 'til we cry Read each others minds Live with a smile Make it all worthwhile Make it all worthwhile Life has moments hard to describe Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain we're on Always knowing we're gonna be fine Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain were on The view is so clear And it's crazy up here Life is amazing with you on the ride Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, No time to be lazy The journey is perfect The place is so crazy The race is so worth it I will be with you We'll do this together Always together Life has moments hard to describe Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain we're on Mountain we're on Always knowing we're gonna be fine Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Never comin' down Never comin' down Never comin' down from this Always knowing were gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive Never coming down from this Mountain were on Never coming down from this The views so clear and it's crazy up here Life is amazing with you on the ride The pace so is crazy The race is so worth it Life is amazing with you on the ride."

Dorothy applauds, "That was beautiful!"

"Thanks, I want to sing it to her if the wedding has entertainment!" Natalie laughs.

"Oh I'm sure you'd blow them all away! You have a lovely voice!"  
"Thank-you. So does my mom,"  
Maddie quickly got bored with Lillith, and decided a nap wouldn't hurt. She leaned her chair back a little and quickly dosed off. Her dream, however, was a tad disturbing.

All was dark, and what light could be seen was a window, so from where she was, was outside. All she could hear was screaming, but not _suffering _screaming, then came Lance's name, it was what was being screamed, then there was the sound of something banging against the wall, how odd…Maddie then heard her own name yelled, but by a male's voice. Maddie awoke abruptly when Lillith said, "Excuse me…?"

"Hm! What? Oh," she said when she realized she was resting her head on Lillith's shoulder, she jerked it up, and apologized.

"It's okay, disturbing dream? You were cringing."

"A little."  
Maddie knew what was going on in the dream, that was when Natalie was conceived, but why was she _dreaming _about it? She hadn't thought about it in eleven years! She decided it was because she was going back to all of these old thoughts, fears, and wants that it was just all overwhelming.

Or at least, she hoped.

After many more doses off, and weird dreams of events from the past, the plane finally landed.

"Hallelujah! I never thought that would end!" Maddie says, she thought to Natalie as she collected her handbag and headed toward the boarding ramp.

"Alright, Dorothy, I have you're number, and e-mail and you have mine, we've gotta keep in touch. Have fun at your daughter's!" Natalie says to Dorothy.

"Absolutely, and thank you I will, have fun celebrating the engagement," Dorothy replies as they hugged goodbye.

"Thanks! Talk to you soon!" Natalie says

"Nat! Sounds like you had a nice flight,"

"Oh yeah! It was a blast! Oh! Dorothy, meet my mom. Mom this is Dorothy Zbornack, Dorothy, this is my mom, Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Maddie says shaking her hand.

"Oh my…the pleasure is all mine, _Maddie _Fitzpatrick, I cannot believe this!"

Maddie laughs, "It's really Ms. Camden that carries the business I just look better than she does."

"That's really true," Natalie says

"Well, it was nice meeting you, we better get going," Maddie says.

"Indeed, do have a great time celebrating your friend's engagement," Dorothy said

"Oh thank-you. And…I have no idea why you're in Boston, but enjoy the scenery,"

"I will, than-you,"

They all file off the plane and toward baggage claim.

"That flight was so much fun!" Natalie exclaims as they watch their luggage spin around on a conveyer belt.

"Ha! Maybe sitting where you were! I had a definite case of '_Flyer's _remorse.'" Maddie says

Natalie laughs, "Who were you sitting next to, anyway?"  
"This massively pale chick who was _not _a nice person."

Natalie laughs again, "Huh…"

"That Dorothy woman seemed very nice,"

"Oh she was! I've never had a Grandma, but if I did, I bet she'd be like her."

"Oh, you'll meet your grandmother, but I don't think you're gonna like her…"

"Why not?"

"Because. She's not a real…kind soul."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's one of those Country Club dwellers who only care how much Gin is in their Martini, and which fake blonde is involved in the best scandal."

"Ouch…"

"Yup, starting to see why I left…?"  
"A little."

"So please, don't get your hopes up that she's going to be this _great _human being, because chances are, she hasn't changed at all."

Natalie looks down as she nods, she was a little disappointed, she really wanted to have a good relationship with her grandmother, unlike the one Maddie had with her. She hoped and prayed that her grandmother would like her.

"So…if she doesn't like me, it's not about me?" Natalie asks as she yanks her suitcase off the conveyer belt.

"Right." Maddie says doing the same.

"Okay." Natalie smiles as she and Maddie head for the door.

They link arms as they walk.

"Boston, brace yourself for the Fitzpatrick Girls!" Maddie says as they head out the door and onto Boston ground.

**A/N: Okay, I _am _aware the last thing on Maddie's mother's mind is the country club, but having her mom be a snob that likes country clubs is a lot easier to write why she left, and everything than if she were nice…lol So the next Tipton chapter is comin' up!**

**Regards,**

**Britannia**


	6. I Found Myself Today

**Title: **My Favorite Mistake

**Author: **Britannia Eitwards

**Summary: **Madeline "Maddie" Fitzpatrick, and Lance the pool guy we're an item, then broke up, then London spread a rumor they got back together, which wasn't true, but Maddie's senior year she changed her mind about Lance, and later ended up with Natalie. She never told Lance Nat was his, she insisted she didn't know _who _it was. Eleven years later, after Maddie fled Boston, word of London's engagement, to someone surprising, sends Maddie and Natalie back to Boston for a week of wedding plans, reunions, and of course, insured Tipton chaos.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody, though I wish I did. The title comes from the song: '_My Favorite Mistake,' _by Sheryl Crow.

"I found myself today."

"So this is Boston…" Natalie says as she surveys the area.

"Yup, this is it." Maddie says, suddenly forgetting why she came back, nothing had changed, it was the same superficial judgmental city it had always been.

"It's gorgeous," Natalie says.

"It's alright…"

Suddenly Natalie spotted a green building top above everything else that had a gigantic "T" on it, she gasps, "Mom! Is that it!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this! I get to meet everyone!" She jumps up and down, "This is SO exciting!"  
"If you insist…"

The two headed around building and across streets getting to the Green roofed building known as the Tipton Hotel. Maddie was nervous. Very nervous. She knew something bad might happen, but the one person she went to to talk her out of such notions, was the one she was trying so hard not to disappoint. Natalie had imagined her grandmother a super sweet great lady, and Lila Fitzpatrick just wasn't. She didn't want to break it to her, and she didn't want her to find out for herself, it was just a bad position to be in.

She also anticipated what seeing Lance again would be like, horrible. She just knew the connection between Lance and Natalie would be established and _nothing _good could come from that.

Natalie, however, was just about bursting with excitement. She wanted to see everyone and everything, and more importantly, she wanted everyone to like her. These were the people Maddie had left because they judged her, and now they were just going to meet her! This was almost overwhelming, but yet, exciting at the same time.

"This is it…" Maddie says, as they walk up the steps.

"I'm so excited!" Natalie says

"Please, _please _don't set yourself up too much, I don't want this to disappoint you,"

"I won't. And it won't,"

"Okay. Here it goes…" Maddie says, holding her breath as she pushed on the revolving door.

"Welcome to the Tipton," a door man said.

"Hi, thanks." Maddie answered quickly.

She looked around, everything looked pretty much the same. She glanced to the front desk, and of course, still filling in reservations in the big book after all these years, was Mr. Moseby. Before she even has the chance to say hi, a familiar voice pipes up, "Maddie?"

Maddie snaps her head to the left to see an old friend, Cody.

Cody looked almost exactly the same, same blonde hair, same smile, same face, accept he's a little taller. Nothing had changed.

"Cody! Oh my God, hi!" She said as Cody walked up the steps to give her hug.

It was odd, though. Cody was fifteen and still smaller than her the last time she'd seen him, so being able to hug him at eye level was a bit of a change.

"So, how are you? What's been going on?" Maddie asks as they hug.

"Well, I'm engaged, and…that's about it. What about with you?"

They pull apart as Maddie says, "Well, remember when I left eleven years ago…?"

"Yeah, unexpectedly, what the heck happened?"

"Nat," Maddie says, as she takes Natalie by the shoulders and positions her in front of her.

"She happened? That's why you left? It wasn't Zack was it? I'll kill 'im!"

"No, no, it wasn't Zack." she laughs, "Nat this is my friend Cody, the one who's getting married. Cody, the light of my life, Natalie."

"It's nice to meet you," Cody says, sticking out his hand.

Natalie takes it and shakes, "You too. And congratulations."  
"Thanks." He lets go of her hand and jerks his head to the side.

"Nat, could you excuse us for a second?"

"Sure." Natalie says going to sit on her suitcase.

Zack and Maddie walk a few steps over.

"It seems a congrats is in order for you as well! Who was it? Oh my GOD! I can't believe it Maddie! Why didn't you stay?"  
"Because! He wasn't the type!"  
"Oh my God it WAS Zack!"  
"No! No it wasn't!"  
"The who was it? Did he abandon you? Maddie, I swear to God— "

"Cody, I know you would never want anything bad to happen to me, but he didn't leave me, he didn't even know! No one did. The only people I told were my parents, after they flipped out, I decided to just leave. After I'd y'know shamed them so much, I figured why bother."

"Maddie…"

Natalie suddenly hated her grandparents, how could they have been so mean to Maddie? Maddie was always the nicest ever, they best friend a person could have, and in general just the best Mom. Maybe if they had known that…they would have been nicer.

"I still think it was Zack…she has his nose!

"Okay, stop it! In Zack's dreams! He was someone my own age."

"Chuck?"

Maddie shook her head.

"Trevor…?"  
She shook her head again.

"Well, who else could there be, I mean there was Chuck, Trevor, and La— ." he pauses and stares wide eyed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he gasps, "Oh my LANTA! Zack is gonna _flip_."

"NO! You can't tell him!" Maddie says.

"Why?"

"Because! He'll…well I don't know what he'll do, but it won't be pretty!"

"Maddie…"

"Look, Cody, just don't— "

"Maddie?" Another voice piped up.

"London?" Maddie said peering around Cody.

"Maddie! It's been forever!"

"Hey! I know! Congratulations on the engagement! I'm so happy for you guys!" She says as they hug.

"Thanks! So, what's been going on?"

Maddie sticks out her hand behind her, Natalie takes it, and Maddie pulls her gently in front of her to show her to London.

"London, this my angel, Natalie."

"Oh…so _that's _what's been going on."  
"Congratulations, London." Natalie says.

"Thank-you, darling. Oh my you're gorgeous! You look just like Maddie! And a little like someone else…but I can't put my finger on it…"

"Um…Nat, why don't you get someone from the candy counter."

"Okaaaay…"

Natalie heads over to the counter where no one's standing behind. Natalie peers over the counter, then looks left to right, she shrugs then sets a five on the counter and takes a Butterfinger from the shelf.

She turns to see her mom facing the other way while London and Cody are staring at her intently, she tilts her head, and looks around. He eyes land on a dark haired guy dragging a cart with pool cleaning supplies on it, and carrying a full water jug.

Natalie stared as he attempted to open the elevator then dropped the water jug, and knocked all the cleaning supplies off the cart.

Natalie cringes, "Let me help you with that," she says.

"Oh, thanks. But be careful, that has toxic chemicals in it." the guys says.

"Oh…oh well, I'll wash my hands." she says setting it on the cart, "So, do you work here?"

"Yeah."

She takes another cleaner bottle and sets it on the cart, "Let me guess…you're the pool cleaner?" she says with a laugh.

"You got it,"

Natalie smiles.

"Oh. So are you visiting someone?"

"Yeah, my m…aunt's friends are getting engaged."

"Oh that's cool. The heiress of this hotel is also getting engaged."

"London?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah that's her."  
"She was friends with this girl that I…fell in love with, and she just disappeared. I was hoping she'd come here for the engagement, but I don't think she will…"

"You never know…"

"True…" the guy smiles as he pulls the cart into the elevator, "Thanks for the help by the way."  
"No problem, and good luck with meeting that lady."

"Thanks." he smiles as the doors shut.

Natalie didn't know why, but she felt a weird connection to that guy…maybe it was because he was kind of handsome…she didn't feel like thinking about it, she wanted to meet her Dad.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey…" Maddie says.

"We'll see you later." Cody says grabbing London's arm and toting her away.

Maddie grabbed the handle of her suitcase and Natalie did the same as they headed to the elevator.

"So, you make friends quickly…"  
Natalie crinkles her face in confusion, "What's up Mom…?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing."

"Is this about me calling London an airhead under my breath, 'cause I seriously didn't think anyone could hear me!"

"No. And nice touch by the way."

"Then what! What did I do?"  
"You didn't do anything."  
"Okay, then why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not." She says as they walk into the elevator.

"Yeah you are."

"Look, Natalie being near all these people I left for the first time in eleven years is a little overwhelming so can you just chill please."

"Yeah, alright."

Maddie and Natalie don't talk the rest of the way up to the twenty third floor.

"Here we are." Maddie says as they walk to their suite.

"This is a _swanky _hotel…"

"Yeah, you're just realizing this…?"  
"No." Natalie laughs

Maddie smiles as she puts the key card in the slot and opens the door.

The room opened right to a bedroom, with one huge bed. And beyond that was another door, which could be seen was a bathroom. Even though it was small, it was still a gorgeous suite.

"I couldn't get a two bedroom, but I could get a view and since you're a Boston first timer…" Maddie says.

"Wow…" was all Natalie could say.

Maddie sets her suitcase in the corner and looks out the window, "I never thought I'd miss this place…"

"Speaking of missing, this dude was trying to get into an elevator, and he had like a thousand pool cleaner thingies and I went to help him and he said he fell in love with this girl who left— "

"Wait…a pool cleaner…?"

"Yeah…"

"And the girl he loved _left_?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you his name, did he?"

"No…"

"Good."

"What's going on…?"

"Natalie…you…he…"

"What…?"

"I…need some fresh air."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No! I mean…no, that's okay."

"Okaaaay…" Natalie says as she sits down on the bed, as Maddie darts out the door.

Maddie's fighting back tears as she smacks the button of the elevator. She couldn't believe it. He loved her. He loved her and he didn't know about Natalie. He loved her and wouldn't have left her. Not only _did _he love her, he still did.

The elevator dinged and donged, as it stopped. Which was odd, because Maddie wasn't on her designated floor yet.

The doors opened.  
"Oh my God…" Maddie says.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry, but it isn't who you think it is…or unless you know me oh too well, Dayna! You'll know…lol**


End file.
